The present invention relates to a fluorine atom-containing mercapto compound and more specifically relates to a fluorine atom-containing mercapto compound having excellent compatibility with a fluorine-containing polymer and a fluorine-containing solvent.
Mercapto compounds (mercapto group-containing compounds) are widely used in industrial applications such as chain transfer agents in radical polymerization reactions, rubber vulcanization accelerators, photographic additives, anticorrosives, synthesis intermediates of pharmaceutical products and industrial chemicals, metal surface modifiers, physiologically active substances, curing agents, crosslinking agents and plastic modifiers. In particular, a mercapto compound containing a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring has the property of easily forming a chemical bond with or easily adsorbing metals such as gold, silver and copper in an elemental or ionic form, and hence is particularly useful as an additive for silver halide photographic sensitive materials (e.g., this compound is widely used as an antifogging agent or a stabilizer by being added to a silver halide photographic sensitive material or a photographic treatment liquid) (T. H. James, The theory of the photographic process, page 397), an anticorrosive, a metal surface modifier and the like.
In recent years, fluorochemical materials (fluorine atom-containing materials) having functions such as durability improvement, surface modification and corrosion protection are industrially widely used. The fluorochemical materials allow, for example, polymer materials to achieve higher functionality (durability improvement and surface modification of polymers or protection of contacting metal against corrosion), and metal or non-metal materials to achieve higher functionality (durability improvement, surface modification or corrosion protection by means of addition or coating) (JP 2001-19686 A).